Plants vs. Zombies: World Tour
Plants vs. Zombies: World Tour is a fan-made tower defense Plants vs. Zombies spin-off game created by CCogStudios. The theme of the game focuses on travelling around the world and fighting off the zombies in unique locations across the globe. Although the pacing of each level will be as slow as the first game's, it will be in the same art style as Plants vs. Zombies 2: It’s About Time (world/level selection and all), and will introduce a variety of new power-ups, locations, plants, zombies and more. Story Dr. Zomboss has grown fed up with the plants always vanquishing his zombie hordes, so he decides to leave Suburbia alone and instead focus on taking over the rest of world! With the help of the time-travelling caravan Penny, you and Crazy Dave chase the zombie scientist through TBA different locations in an attempt to stop him from accomplishing world domination. Features Sun Sun is the main currency of the game, and falls from the sky if the sun is out. It can be produced by sun-producing plants, and can be collected to purchase new plants. If players have at least 25 sun at the end of a level, every 25 sun still in the bank will be swapped to a silver coin and collected. Sun comes in five different sizes: Sun Sizes: # Tiny: 15 # Small: 25 # Regular: 50 # Big: 75 # Large: 100 Money Money is another type of currency found after collecting money bags, beating a level with lawnmowers and sun, and killing zombies. Money can be used to purchase things from the store including plants, power-ups, and piñatas, and can also be used in the Almanac to uprade your plants, lawnmowers, and shovels. There are four different types of money collectable: Money Types: # Bronze: $10 # Silver: $50 # Gold: $100 # Gold Bars: $1,000 Lawnmowers Lawnmowers are the last line of defence standing between the zombies and your house. If a zombie triggers it, it'll travel across the lane and kill most zombies that get in its way before disappearing for the rest of the level. Lawnmowers, like plants, can also be upgraded by the player via the Almanac. Seed Slots Seed slots represent the number of seed packets the player can bring into a level. At the beginning of the game, the player has six slots, but they will be able to find more seed slots later on in the game and through purchasing them in the store. Shovel The shovel is an item that is used to dig up plants. After completing a level further in the story, the player gets an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants. Zen Garden Zen Garden is a virtual garden where the player keeps plants that they have collected. Just like in Plants vs. Zombies, you can get coins from growing plants and having a plant fully grown in the garden gives it a permanent boost until removed. Plant Upgrades Like in the sequel and in the Chinese version of the game, players will be able to upgrade their plants by collecting enough seed packets from piñatas, and then purchasing that upgrade from the almanac once that plant is ready. Upgrades allow plants to become stronger in various ways, whether it allows plants to be cheaper, tougher, stronger, or to get unique special abilities. But the downside to this is that buying upgrades costs more and more money the higher level a plant actually is. Family Trees Every plant belongs to a specific Family Tree, which is determined through what they can normally do on the battlefield. Family Trees can be bought from the store, and behave like the Power Mints from the second game in that they give temporary boosts to all plants of the same family as them. Unlike the mints however, players do not need to plant them down, and before every level they are able to choose up to three family trees to bring into the level. Selecting a Family Tree will cause it to synergize with every plants from that family and give them all temporary boosts until the Tree's effect fades. In Endless Zones, players can only choose up to three Trees at the start of the game and are not allowed to swap them out unless they restart. Elemental Effects Fire attacks from plants will do increased damage to snow, ice and metal, but zombies in the water will be extra resistent to the attacks. Electric attacks from plants will do increased damage to metal (especially machines), and zombies in the water. Poison attacks from plants will have their attacks resisted by zombies wearing metal, and will not be able to affect machine-based zombies at all. If a zombie farts via Chili Bean or Imp Pear, and there is a Torchwood behind the incoming gas cloud, the Torchwood will ignite the gas cloud and it'll become a flamethrower instead of a stunning cloud of noxious fumes. This will, however, kill the Torchwood. Endless Zones Endless Zones return in this game, and every world has its own Endless Zone with zombies only from that world appearing. However, the Endless Zone will instead behave more like Survival Endless from the first game in that once a level is beaten, players will be able to choose a new set of plants to add onto the defences made in the previous round. Family Trees must be preselected and the selection cannot be updated after beating a round. As the levels get progressively more and more harder, players will find that the zombies will also get stronger, as now it is there turn to start gaining levels (5 levels max for each zombie) and every zombie will gradually get tougher and tougher. Turbo Button Players can speed up the match and make things move faster, and this can be toggled on and off with a simple click. Levels World Layout Every world has 30 levels in it, with ten levels being brain busters, two levels being Gargantuar attacks, and the other eighteen levels would be standard levels, or levels with challenges in them. Level Types * Standard: These levels have nothing special about them, and usually have one or two flags alongside a decent amount of zombies. Some levels have challenges in them, such as stopping zombies from trampling the flowers or not losing too many plants. None of these are conveyor belt levels. * Brain Buster: These levels have different mechanics to standard levels and also have goals attached to them (preventing the plants from dying, using pre-selected plants). Some brain busters also have extra challenges added to them. * Gargantuar Attack: These levels are all conveyor belt levels, and the primary focus of these levels are about the location-specific Gargantuar. It also features all previously seen location-based zombies from that country. Game Modes * '''Adventure: '''Fight Dr. Zomboss and his army of zombies across TBA different worldwide locations while expanding your arsenal of zombie-zapping plants! * '''Sandbox: '''Build and design your own levels and post them online to the community, or jump into someone else's level and play them yourself! Unlock more items by playing through Adventure. * '''Co-Op: '''Play through tons of Brain Busters, boss battles with unique challenges, regular levels and all of Adventure with an online person or with friends! (Playing through Adventure with others requires you to beat Adventure first on your own) * '''Online Arena: '''Get your game face on and fight other players online as plants... Or as the zombies! Destroy the zombie targets or eat the opponent's brains to win! (Unlocked after beating Adventure) * '''Challenge Carnival: '''Play through tons of crazy mini-games and brain busters, while earning major rewards and prizes! (Unlocked after beating Adventure) * '''Dave-tastic Battle: '''Fight wave after wave of endless zombie carnage, pitting your plants across every zombie from across the world in the comfort of Crazy Dave's house! (Unlocked after beating Adventure) * '''Onslaught: '''Face off against wave after wave of endless zombie carnage. The only catch? You only get to choose your plants once, and after that you just have to survive. (Unlocked after beating Adventure) * '''Global Gauntlet: '''Complete challenges of varying difficulty while earning rewards and new plants! Take on more zombies, and even exclusive new countries! (Unlocked after beating Adventure) Other Features * '''Store: '''Purchase plants, upgrades, piñatas and power-ups with money! * '''Zen Garden: '''Grow plants, get coins, and grow your collection! * '''Almanac: '''Research the plants and zombies you encounter, and upgrade your plants and other items! * '''Travel Log: '''Complete quests to earn piñatas and coins, and go on Epic Quests or Yeti Hunts to earn rewards! * '''Puzzle Zone: '''Play through Vasebreaker, I, Zombie and Last Stand levels to earn rewards! Locations Adventure Dave-tastic Battle: Global Gauntlet Trivia * The name of the game was originally going to be called “Plants vs. Zombies: Around the World in 80 Brains” but the creator decided that it would not suit the game since, although both media products are about travelling around the world, there are more than 80 levels in the game, 80 locations would be difficult to design, and the name of the game is too long. * The name, Plants vs. Zombies: World Tour, is a reference to the Canadian animated TV series Total Drama World Tour. * Backyard Battleground shares the same name as the hub area in Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 * Global Gauntlet is the creator's spin on the newly released "Penny's Pursuit", albeit a little more different ** A main reason for the creation of this mode is because the creator felt like he was leaving some countries out. Category:Games Category:PvZ Category:PvZ World Tour Category:CCogStudios